Family
by Pairatime
Summary: John and Carson go see Carsons family. S1/S2


Title: Family  
Word Count: 1150  
Characters/Pairings: John/Carson  
Rating: PG  
Author's Notes: For lj userbillystarpip in the John/Carson Fiction fic-a-thon thing

lj-cut 

Family

"Ah major, are you done already, I hope you weren't waiting long," Carson asked as he entered the conference room that the Atlantis team had been using.

"Major? I thought I told you to call me John Carson," the new colonel said as he placed one more card on the top of his house before looking up at the doctor, "so have you gotten your staff picked out."

"I'm waiting for a few responses but they won't be in for a few days, I John /I , you're done quick I must say."

"Well, I didn't exactly get to pick mine out really." He said as he added the last two card to the top of his house. "The military did that for the most part."

"Then what have you been doing for the last 8 hours?"

"I'm much better at building card houses now," John said as he tilted back and looked at his work.

"All day, since we got here?" Carson asked in disbelief dropping into the adjacent chair.

"Well, not all day. I had to meet most of my new men. That took some time but after that…"

"Then your ready to leave then,"

"Yes…but how did I let you talk me into this."

"I asked."

"Yeah right, and the kiss, that kiss helped. Well lets go meet the folks, shall we."

"Now the oldest one is Oliver-"

"Brown hair"

"Yes, then the other one is David, I have no idea what color his hair will be, something unnatural I'm quiet sure."

"And your sister is Gwen."

"Yes but she may not be here."

"Anything else."

"Ah remember they don't like military so-"

"Don't mention it ok Carson do you want to knock or should I?"

"GO for it Maj-John."

"You do know I'm a Lt. Colonel now right." John asked as he knocked on the door.

"Yes I know about your promotion."

Carson had just gotten the words out when the door was opened by a tall lanky man in his thirties with long brown hair. The moment he looked at the two men his face lit up into a smile, "Carson," He cried as he embrace the man, "you didn't say you were going to be in town, you should have called," that man added as he ushered the men inside.

The entry was filled with picture of Carson's family at all ages, as John scanned over the pictures he noted that the man, Oliver, was watching him as he listened to Carson explanted their surprise visit.

"So we didn't know if we'd have time so I didn't wasn't to say anything, didn't want to get your hopes up."

"Carson wait till mom sees you, after that message…" Oliver stopped for a moment. Just staring at Carson till he broke his gaze and looked at John, " And who's this guy then is he the mystery man you've met?"

"Ma-my name's John Sheppard."

Oliver responded was cut off when a women entered the room, she was a slightly heavy set women in her fifties, she was wearing an apron with a light covering of flour on her front, "Oliver who was at the door, did they manage to ge-" she stopped when she saw Carson. Oliver quickly stepped out of her way when in three great strides she was at Carson's side and with a shot of his name embraced him with a hug.

"She's been worried sick since the last massaged…we all have John. She knew that he was in danger but…we didn't know how or why, but she knew. Can you tell us anything,"

"No, I'm sorry but…"John trailed off as he watched Ms. Beckett holding her son.

"Let me help with that,"

"Don't you dare," Ms. Beckett said as she slapped John's hand away from the bowl of potatoes, "You're a guest in this house."

"Yes ma'am," John said as he sat next to Carson.

The table was felled with bowl and plate of food, most that John had never seen before. Filled the table with John and Carson an one side with Ms. Beckett and Oliver on the other.

"Ah mom, why were you fixing all this food if it was just the two you?"

"your sister and Brother were suppose to be here but they're both stranded in London. The storm. They never get that much snow."

"So John what do you do, where did you meet my brother? He hasn't told us anything." Oliver demanded as he started filling his plate.

"Well, I met Doc here working in, au, on the project were working on. He's the best we have so when some one gets hurt we go to him." John explanted as he took some of the stuff he'd seen before.

"So are you a geneticist like my boy John, try this it's great." Ms. Beckett said handing him a bowl of something, a potato vegetables mix.

"No, I'm mil-math, I'm good with math and science," John answered nerves.

"That's good, maybe you can get Carson to expanded his horizon, and get him to do something other than what ever he does in him lab," she added.

"I'm sure he expanded something," Oliver joked causing Carson to choke on his bite and his mother to slap the back if his head, "not at the table Oliver."

John just started at the family before him, he'd never had dinner with a family that I knew /I that he was sleeping with there son before. This was going to be different.

"You've got a great family,"

"And you're only met half of it."

"Can't want to met the rest of it," John said as he climbed up onto a rock and sat down looking up at the moon."

"If the storm lets up they may make it in a day or so," Carson expanded as he joined John up on the rock.

"It's just had to started snowing now just right after we got here."

"Before, the only reason we got here is we landed on a military strip north of the storm. I hope I get to meet them. They surprised me, I didn't think they'd be so…"John stopped not sure how to say what he was thinking.

"Accepting, I told you they would be," Carson reassured the man as he wrapped an arm around John.

"I know it's just so…unexpected, my family wouldn't have been. So it's just odd." John said as he broke his hand around Carson pulling the smaller man closer to him…

"Well get visited to it, how that we can get mail and go back and forth to a degree well be seeing them a lot more."

"We will, will we."

"Aye John we will that's not a problem is it."

"Nan, you're wreath it," John said as he pulled Carson closer to him and kissed his lover as the snow started to fall.

The end


End file.
